tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Saved You!
Saved You! is the tenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas has to take a fireman to Maithwaite for a medal ceremony and decides to try and help the engines on the way. But all of his attempts end in failure when Rocky drops a watertower, Harvey goes down the wrong line, and Gordon cannot find Toby. Thomas asks Percy to collect the fireman, then goes to sort out the messes he's made. However, he gets to prove his heroism by taking some children to the medal ceremony after Bertie gets stuck in the mud. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Alice * Gordon (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * The Fireman (does not speak) * Two of the Percival Twins (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Flour Mill Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Storyteller and Thomas and the Lighthouse is used. * Two pictures from a magazine story show Harvey with CGI faces; but throughout this episode, he had a model face for unknown reasons. * This episode marks Donald and Douglas' last appearances to date, and Harvey's last appearance until the seventeenth season episode Thomas' Shortcut. * This marks the last appearance to date of the breakdown train, aside from the Works Unit Coach. Goofs * When the water tower breaks, some pieces land on Thomas' line. But in the next shot, his line is clear. * Thomas should have easily seen Rocky, especially if he had seen Duck. * Duck has a correctly proportioned face unlike in Excellent Emily, but is still missing his cheekbones. * When Toby breaks down, he makes "Diesel noises". * When Thomas pulls Toby off the mainline, Toby derails. * A fireman would not get a medal just for saving a cat from a tree. * When Thomas reverses back to the points before rescuing Toby, in an aerial shot, a steam platform is visible. * Thomas can't go through the line after the water tower fell onto the rails. * How can the engineer fix Toby with Toby's side-plates still attached to his main frame? * In the close up shot of Douglas, his tender is derailed. * Harvey has a different whistle sound. * In a photo of Thomas and Duck, some of Thomas' mechanism is seen. * In many scenes, the character's CGI faces are not positioned correctly. * Brakevans should have been added to Emily and Duck's trains. * Rocky should have known not to drop the water tower if Duck's flatbed was not in position. * When Bertie is stuck in the mud, his driver and his passengers are not CGI. Merchandise * Books - Thomas the Hero and Thomas' Mixed-Up Day/Thomas Puts the Brakes On Gallery File:SavedYou!titlecard.jpg|Title card File:SavedYouUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:ThomasandtheLighthouse8.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller41.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller42.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller45.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller46.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller48.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller49.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller50.png|Stock footage File:SavedYou1.png File:SavedYou2.png File:SavedYou3.png File:SavedYou4.png File:SavedYou5.png File:SavedYou6.png File:SavedYou7.png File:SavedYou8.png File:SavedYou9.png File:SavedYou10.png File:SavedYou11.png File:SavedYou12.png File:SavedYou13.png File:SavedYou14.png File:SavedYou15.png File:SavedYou16.png File:SavedYou17.png File:SavedYou18.png File:SavedYou20.png File:SavedYou21.png File:SavedYou22.png|Rocky File:SavedYou23.png File:SavedYou24.png File:SavedYou25.png File:SavedYou26.png File:SavedYou27.png File:SavedYou28.png File:SavedYou29.png File:SavedYou30.png File:SavedYou31.png File:SavedYou32.png File:SavedYou33.png File:SavedYou34.png File:SavedYou35.png File:SavedYou36.png File:SavedYou37.png|Donald File:SavedYou38.png|Douglas File:SavedYou39.png File:SavedYou40.png File:SavedYou41.png File:SavedYou42.png File:SavedYou43.png File:SavedYou44.png File:SavedYou45.png File:SavedYou46.png File:SavedYou47.png File:SavedYou48.png File:SavedYou49.png File:SavedYou50.png File:SavedYou51.png File:SavedYou52.png File:SavedYou53.png File:SavedYou54.png File:SavedYou55.png File:SavedYou56.png File:SavedYou57.png File:SavedYou58.png File:SavedYou59.png File:SavedYou60.png File:SavedYou61.png File:SavedYou62.png File:SavedYou63.png File:SavedYou64.png File:SavedYou65.png File:SavedYou66.png File:SavedYou67.png|Thomas and Gordon at Maron File:SavedYou68.png File:SavedYou69.png File:SavedYou70.png File:SavedYou71.png File:SavedYou72.png File:SavedYou73.png File:SavedYou74.png File:SavedYou75.png File:SavedYou76.png File:SavedYou77.png File:SavedYou78.png File:SavedYou79.png File:SavedYou80.png File:SavedYou81.png File:SavedYou82.png File:SavedYou83.png File:SavedYou84.png File:SavedYou85.png File:SavedYou86.png File:SavedYou.JPG File:SavedYou!3.png|Deleted scene of Harvey with a CGI face File:SavedYou!4.jpg|Deleted scene File:SavedYou!40.jpg File:SavedYou!41.jpg File:SavedYou!42.jpg File:SavedYou!43.jpg File:SavedYou!63.png File:SavedYou!64.png Video File:Saved You! - British Narration|British Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes